


Permission

by shinygreenwords



Series: 259 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced to hurt someone, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Simulated Rape/Non-con, Slavery, Virginity, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: Cassian had to use one of the false identities that he hates most – the cruel slave master Ceraz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last take I have on [this prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=497980#cmt497980) asking for sexual slavery and virginity. Sadly, still haven't managed to get the gentle sex in but there is sex (simulated rape with dubious consent) and more slavery of the Cassian/Bodhi variety with emphasis on the forced to hurt someone trope.
> 
> Warnings: Forced to hurt someone including whipping and simulated rape (Cassian/Bodhi - the dubious consent is due to the fact that this is not able to be negotiated), mostly hurt/some comfort, implied past rape and unspecified abuse/torture (not Cassian/Bodhi). Skip to end for further notes.

It took three sets of contacts to track Bodhi down after he’d been captured. But Cassian found him. Cassian had to use one of the false identities that he hates most – the cruel slave master Ceraz. It kept people from asking questions, unpredictable violence made most people uncomfortable and it helped him identify the truly sick people. Most importantly, it secured him first viewing.

Bodhi’s hair is loose and he is a little thinner but it is unmistakably Bodhi. Bodhi whose virginity is about to be auctioned at a seedy brothel. Bodhi whose virginity now belongs to Cassian. Money and reputation go a long way.  

Bodhi’s eyes widen as he recognises Cassian, scrambling to his feet. He opens his mouth and Cassian greets him with a savage backhand.

“Don’t speak unless I give you permission, slave.”

Bodhi’s head snaps to the side as he falls back to his knees, his hand flying to his face. 

Cassian smiles, trying to look around the room as pretends to appreciate his new purchase.

“Mistress likes to watch,” Bodhi says, catching on quickly, his lip split from the blow. He tilts his head to gesture at the mirror behind Cassian. He doesn’t say Master so Cassian figures that there are no listening devices. Or perhaps Bodhi hasn't been conditioned to submit yet. The walls in brothels are thin and Cassian is not taking any chances.  

“Did I ask you, slave?” Cassian pulls at Bodhi’s hair, dragging him closer. Cassian’s other hand caresses Bodhi’s side before he dips down to bite at the join of his neck to whisper, just in case. “Listen to me. I’m going to get you out but first we have to pretend.” He doesn’t wait for permission because Ceraz doesn’t need it and Cassian is ruthless when he needs to be.  

He pushes Bodhi so he falls on the bed, Bodhi offers no resistance. Bodhi looks at him like he still trusts him, meeting his eyes easily in a way that would have him beaten black and blue if it was anyone other than Cassian. Cassian had worried that Bodhi was too easy to read, too innocent for this, too broken to understand the lines between reality and pretence but he has to get him out. They can worry about the aftermath when they can. “I’m going to rip this off you,” Cassian says as he tears the shift from the neck down. Bodhi stares openly in surprise, bruise blossoming on his face under the curtain of his long hair. “Then I’m going to take you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.”

He flips Bodhi effortlessly, slapping him hard on his exposed ass. Bodhi yelps, shifting away and earning himself another blow which lands on his upper thigh. It’s a testament to how generous Bodhi is because he spits out stubbornly, “Do your worst.”

Cassian smiles with the smile of Ceraz.

It would lend more credibility to his violent persona and Cassian is stalling for time. The team is working on the program to disable the security systems. He unhooks the coiled whip on his belt and lands his first stroke across Bodhi’s shoulders, knocking the air out of him as he flops back against the sheets. The second one across the middle of his back draws another yelp. Bodhi attempts to push himself up so he hits him again, harder as a warning and Bodhi screams.

Cassian has to turn his grimace into a growl because Bodhi sounds like Cassian is torturing him and they have barely gotten started. It’s clear that Bodhi has never been beaten but he’s not going to get a warm up. He gives Bodhi a break so he can catch his breath. Cassian licks two fingers and runs them firmly along the welt across his shoulders and Bodhi moans. Cassian takes it as a cue to unbuckle his pants and squeeze himself as if he was holding off an orgasm. He traces along the sweat beading on Bodhi’s back with a single digit before dipping it into Bodhi’s entrance. The tip of his finger has pushed past the ring of muscle when Bodhi kicks out.

“No,” Bodhi says, bucking his body.

Cassian slams his other hand down on Bodhi’s hip, pinning him down. “Stay,” he says like Bodhi is an unruly animal. He squeezes Bodhi’s hip in an effort to calm him down, disguising it as a grope.

He grabs the whip, folds it into a loop and strikes Bodhi on his ass, not waiting for him to scream before he hits him again and again. When Bodhi’s hands go to protect himself, Cassian twists his arm upwards until Bodhi submits, removing his other hand and lying still. Bodhi’s screeches at a deafening volume as he unleashes a series of blows on his buttocks and thighs until his tender curves are blushing. Bodhi squirms, hips listing from side to side but he is unable to avoid the punishing lash. Cassian is skilled enough to spread the blows out to avoid breaking skin but it’ll be uncomfortable, which is what Cassian needs for the next part of the show.

When Cassian releases Bodhi he’s panting heavily, trembling beneath him. The stinging whorls have deepened into red, stark even against his tan skin. He squeezes Bodhi’s ass cheeks, feigning sick satisfaction and fascination, scrapings his fingernails lightly across the inflamed flesh. “Please,” Bodhi begs, starting to sob. Cassian closes his eyes to shut out the pitiful plea, pretending to savour Bodhi’s pain but he has to see this through. He grabs Bodhi’s hips and pulls him flush against him, feeling the heat from his stripes. Bodhi scrabbles ineffectively, whining at the contact. Cassian pretends to untuck himself from his trousers, letting the drape of his jacket block the view. He pulls back and grinds against Bodhi in a hard thrust. He digs his fingers into fresh bruises and Bodhi lets out a keening cry as if he’d been penetrated. Cassian can’t see Bodhi’s face, hidden by the curtain of his hair but Bodhi cries throughout the rest of the perfunctory thrusts, every bit the newly broken virgin.

It feels like an eternity even though it’s only been minutes. Cassian has planned for this though so he rolls Bodhi over and reaches between them for a final humiliation when the door bursts open.

“Stop. Get down on your knees with your hands on your head. You are under arrest for suspected illegal activities and purchases under Faraga’s Planetary Laws Section 259. Arrest this man and take the boy for processing. Call for back up, we need additional transport.” The Stormtrooper informs the officer on scene.

“What is this?” Cassian says as if he is surprised but he is already kneeling. “I’ve paid for him! You’re making a mistake.” He doesn’t resist when the Stormtrooper cuffs him.

An officer of the law, sounding remarkably like Jyn, hands Bodhi a robe and helps him up. “We are taking you to a medical facility. Can you walk?” Bodhi nods, pulling the robe tight around himself like he can’t speak.

When they are back in the ship, Cassian’s cuffs are undone by Chirrut. Jyn is preparing them for a hyperspace jump.

Baze has shucked off the Stormtrooper outfit and is running a medscanner over Bodhi who is trying to wave him off. He’s scrubbing at his face with sleeve of his robe, wincing when he remembers the bruise.

“Thanks for coming for me,” Bodhi says, sounding relieved though his voice is still a little hoarse. “Baze, I’m fine, it’s just bruises.” Bodhi twists around and pulls the shoulder of his robe down to show the fading welts. “There, you’ve seen it. That’s all there is to it.”

“Bacta would help,” Baze says hesitantly, clearly confronted by the marks on Bodhi but also comforted that it’s not worse.    

“No.” Bodhi shakes his head, hiding the stripes again and crossing his arms. “We’re not wasting it on some bruises which will heal in a day or two. But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll get some ice.”

Baze appears reluctant to agree. He looks helplessly at Cassian in the corner. Chirrut doesn’t comment, putting an arm on Baze’s wrist.  

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it but I’ve had worse. Trust me, I’ve had much worse,” Bodhi says.

There is a silence as no one knows what to say.

“Nerf in space, did you all think it was the first time I’ve been beaten?” Bodhi asks curiously, his eyebrows wagging in surprise. He turns to Cassian, “Don’t you dare apologize, Cassian. You did what you had to, I went along with it and I’m very grateful that you came to get me. There’s nothing to forgive.”

All the words that Cassian had catches in his throat. “I- Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Bodhi echoes. He makes sure he looks Cassian in the eyes and holds the gaze. “I know you were as cruel as you had to be and you tried to be as kind as you could be. It makes a difference to me. For the record, it wasn’t the first time I’ve been captured either,” Bodhi adds quietly. “There wasn’t anything you’ve done or threatened to do, that hasn’t already been done to me. And I’m still here.” Bodhi reaches out to squeeze Cassian’s shoulder. “Go get some rest. I’m going to get some ice.” With a sheepish smile, he goes to get some ice from the dispenser.

“Bodhi,” Chirrut calls out softly.

“Yes?”

“When we realised you had been taken, we all knew that we would do everything we could to get you back. But Cassian, he would have probably done _anything_. Leaving you behind was never an option.”   

Bodhi blinks, real tears stinging his eyes. “Why?”

“People don’t always understand the promises they’re making when they make them. But faith, hope and love make it possible. The greatest of these is love.” Chirrut squeezes Baze’s wrist before taking his hand. Baze rolls his eyes but he brings Chirrut’s hand upwards to kiss it in reply.

“Are you saying that Cassian…loves me?”

“All I’m saying is you should have a little more faith and you’ll see.” Chirrut smiles serenely. “If you really want to be sure, you should ask him yourself. Perhaps he may be able to provide you with some relief.” Chirrut stands, leaning on his staff without letting Baze go. “Now, I more than am happy to talk to you about this but you might want to wait half a day’s cycle. If you’ll excuse us, the Force tells me that Baze needs me.”

Baze winks at him and then he holds his arm out for Chirrut.

Bodhi takes his bag of ice with him, feeling a tingle of soreness with each step. Perhaps he will follow Chirrut’s advice.  

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things happen in this fic which are Not Consensual and Not Okay for both Bodhi and Cassian. For a full discussion, please read my response below in the comment section.
> 
> Fic Trivia:  
> "People don’t always understand the promises they’re making when they make them. But faith, hope and love make it possible. The greatest of these is love." The Fault in Our Stars by John Green and the second part is from the Bible.


End file.
